Una conversación inesperada
by MissKaro
Summary: Elsa, después de recibir una información que la hace partir a las Islas del Sur, se ve obligada a mantener una conversación con la última persona que habría esperado tenerla.


**NA: Oh, es triste que nada me pertenezca.  
**

 _He aquí el resultado de leer muchos fics Helsa, desvelo, análisis e incredulidad, no comparto todo lo que puse aquí, pero quise tratar de plasmar la personalidad de Hans, como imagino que debe ser, porque es muy compleja, y lo que podría hacer. La mayor parte de lo que escribí vino de parte de lo que quise poner en mi fic del tiempo, pero fue mejor como un aparte._

 _A leer, y se hacen sus propias opiniones._

* * *

 **Una conversación inesperada**

 _por MissKaro_

* * *

Con el corazón latiéndole en el pecho de rabia, siguiendo al mayordomo que le orientaba en el camino, Elsa se dirigió al estudio en que podría ver a quien le diera una respuesta a un comunicado a ella recibido en una misiva de parte las Islas del Sur, con quien en este momento no sentía grandes emociones positivas, sino todas las contrarias.

El rey le comunicaba que el dirigente de las flotas de los intercambios que harían a todo el continente, en nombre de los dos reinos, serían llevados a cabo por la última persona que habría creído posible, Hans Westergård, quien cinco años atrás intentara asesinarla en su mayor momento de debilidad. Tras recibir la carta y hacer el viaje al reino del pelirrojo, no había alcanzado a comprender cómo podía ser ese hombre el que se encargara de la tarea de mayor importancia para Arendelle y las Islas del Sur.

 _Él_ los representaría en otros reinos, tenía que ser una mala broma.

No se fijó en la opulencia y cobijo del palacio en que se hallaba, sino que suspiró al llegar finalmente al sitio en que una de sus Altezas, quien según el mayordomo estaba presente y podría atenderla, se encontraba.

—Su Alteza le espera —comunicó el mayordomo de cabellos grises ofreciéndole una venia, dándole paso a las puertas del supuesto estudio, abiertas por dos sirvientes a los lados.

Tuvo que contener su sorpresa al ver quien le esperaba del otro lado de un escritorio de roble tallado, de pie, con una expresión sosegada. Y por contener su sorpresa, se refería a controlar que sus poderes no saltaran para atacar al hombre de ojos verdes que la veía desde su posición, sin revelar nada.

Por supuesto, era demasiado bueno con sus máscaras para dar a entender algo con su postura.

—Majestad, de verdad pensé que preferiría que nos encontráramos en un sitio donde tuviera mayor ventaja —dijo con voz moderada entre sarcasmo y sorpresa Hans Westergård, sin sonreír, rodeando la mesa y brindándole una ligera inclinación de cabeza—. Imagine mi sorpresa cuando, en lugar de mandarme a llamar con una misiva, mi mayordomo me hizo saber de su presencia. Pero tome asiento, no muerdo —invitó Hans con una sonrisa ladina, indicándole el asiento y Elsa lo hizo así, notando la presencia de una sirviente en una esquina del estudio, sosteniendo una bandeja de té—. Para su tranquilidad, escogí la habitación donde no pudiera haber armas y prescindí de los abrecartas antes de que llegara.

Él se ubicó en su asiento del otro lado de la mesa, sonriendo ligeramente en una mueca condescendiente.

—Aun si no sé la duración de su estancia, me tomé la libertad de pedir que nos trajeran una bebida, y será servida en su presencia —acotó Hans haciendo una señal a la sirviente—. Jen, si nos haces el favor.

—Con gusto, Alteza —respondió la muchachita en uniforme azul acercándose a la mesa vacía, donde colocó la bandeja y le dio una amplia reverencia, antes de proceder a servir un té que parecía de yerbabuena, que sería acompañado por los sándwiches pequeños en un platillo.

—Puedes retirarte, Jen. Desde aquí nos encargamos.

En silencio, la sirviente presentó sus respetos y desapareció tras la puerta, dejando la creciente tensión en la habitación.

—¿Por qué usted? —preguntó Elsa sin dar un sorbo a la bebida, que Hans mantendría sin tocar hasta que ella hiciera lo propio. No quiso dar rodeos ni tener una conversación educada con ese hombre, que podría ser capaz de hacerle sacar lo peor de sí, con su sonrisa provocativa.

—Hizo de nuestro conocimiento que su reino no tiene una persona indicada para la tarea que habremos de emprender juntos, y puesto que nosotros sí, se me ha hecho el candidato para llevarla a cabo. Tan simple como eso —explicó Hans, extendiendo su mano hacia la taza—. No deje que se enfríe. —Elsa ignoró si insinuaba algo, pero decidió calmar sus ánimos y mostrar intención de dar un sorbo, haciendo que él cogiera su propia taza y tomara antes, sonriendo, como si hubiera adivinado lo que quería hacer. —Es muy bueno —comentó, que ella tomó como una insolencia.

Bebió un poco sin comer de los apetitosos sándwiches, tenía el estómago cerrado. Él, sin embargo, adelantó la mano para sujetar uno de los cuadritos de pan con paté y lo llevó su boca, masticando lentamente.

Elsa trató de dejar la taza en el plato sin armar un escándalo.

—La verdad es que no quiero tenerlo a usted en esa posición, ni tratar esos asuntos con su persona —expresó con severidad—. No me explico por qué su padre pensaría que es posible.

—Pasó por su cabeza, lo admito, pero creyó que pondría los intereses de su reino en primer lugar, como debe ser —repuso Hans con una extraña sonrisa.

—No me hable de lo que está bien —replicó ella apretando los dientes y él ladeó su boca, colmándole los nervios.

—¿Por qué lo haría? Si no soy un ejemplo de virtud, Reina Elsa.

Eso a ella le sonó de un modo sospechoso y arrugó la frente en forma de respuesta. No sabía qué estaba tratándole de decir, la agudeza de aquel sujeto podía ser muy superior a la suya, se atrevía a admitir hacia sus adentros. Además, que no relacionarse por largo tiempo con los demás, le hacía difícil a veces comprender sus verdaderas intenciones.

Y ese sujeto era un maestro en esconderlas.

—Por supuesto que no —contestó finamente a sus palabras, sin llegar a un veredicto de qué podría estar tramando.

—Si me permite ser sincero, que puedo serlo —agregó él, probablemente en respuesta a sus cejas, que se elevaron incrédulas. —Hay un asunto que me intriga de este enojo manifiesto a mí, que no niego tiene derecho, por supuesto.

—Adelante —dijo, más que nada curiosa.

—¿Hay manera de que modere su resentimiento hacia mí, ahora que las aguas se han calmado? Me he mantenido alejado, mi historial se ha limpiado y su reino es próspero después de este tiempo —expuso él, haciendo referencia a las acciones pasadas, donde supo que tuvo su castigo y el reino llegó a un acuerdo más que generoso dirigido por ese hombre, que aceptó de malos modos porque habría sido tonto lo contrario y no tuvo que ni verlo.

Por supuesto, era muy diferente a tener la presencia del sujeto en Arendelle, por la tarea encomendada.

—Las cuestiones comerciales me obligan a romper el silencioso pacto de distancia con Arendelle, pero priman los beneficios a su parte —agregó él, otra vez como si adivinara lo que pasaba por su cabeza, que le frustró. Era demasiado bueno leyendo a la gente.

Claro que en el pasado lo había demostrado con creces.

Eso le recordó la cuestión que Hans había hecho y se irguió, si pudo más, en su asiento.

—¿Cree que es fácil olvidar las acciones de una persona que quiso matarla? —respondió a modo de pregunta; para su sorpresa, él suspiró, un profundo suspiro que le hizo abrir los ojos.

—Obviamente no, y sería demasiado para mí, pero habría pensado que sería capaz de analizarlo con detenimiento luego de mucho tiempo, por lo menos para hacerse a una idea imparcial.

—¿A qué se refiere? —inquirió escrutando el impasible rostro de Hans.

—No quería hacer esto —suspiró él—. Tampoco me declaro del todo inocente, se lo digo desde ahora, pero desde hace algún tiempo he querido mantener una conversación con usted, aunque deseo que se mantenga en la escucha.

Elsa bufó hacia sí, como si tuviera solo ganas de escuchar lo que fuera que él quisiera decir.

—Dígame, Elsa —inició Hans, sin hacer uso de su título, pese a mantener la formalidad—. ¿Qué le afecta más? Ahora que me ve. ¿Pensar que yo tuviera la suficiente sangre fría para intentar matarla y no lo lograra o ser un recordatorio de que usted haya disfrutado creando ese invierno que, ineludiblemente, acabó con la vida de diez personas?

Ella se crispó visiblemente por las palabras de él, molesta por reaccionar y porque trajera a colación un hecho que le había costado tiempo asumir y aceptar pasar con el tiempo, aunque hubiese sido un accidente. Le enfadaba más, que en parte él tuviese razón, porque nadie más que ella y la visión de él, le hacían pensar en los sucesos de hacía cinco años.

Y era peor esa mención de que _no lo lograra_ , matar, fuera completaba con el hecho de que ella sí _logró_ (sin deseos) acabar con otras personas. Aunque ella no hubiese querido la muerte de nadie en el invierno, admitía parte de la verdad oculta en las palabras de ese sujeto, su responsabilidad en la muerte de otras personas.

—¿Solo pretende regocijarse con eso, con que yo sí tenga conciencia y me haga sufrir ese hecho?

—No —resaltó él con palabras fuertes y expresión adusta. —Era una forma de comenzar. Incorrecta de plantear, pienso ahora. Quede claro que yo solo deseo exponer mi caso. Y deseo escuche.

En su mente sstuvo a punto de abandonar el estudio, pero él volvió a adelantarse a lo que quería y, solo para demostrar que no llevaba un paso adelante en lo que a ella se refería, decidió quedarse.

—No iba a hacer otra cosa.

Era más buena escuchando, de todos modos, que haciendo conversación. No había tenido mucha práctica.

Hans sonrió.

—Yo no llegué con objetivos de matarla, Elsa. Lars, mi hermano, y yo, somos conscientes. Yo iba a proponerle una unión entre nuestros reinos mediante matrimonio, cortejándola. Mi idea era ser rey, en efecto, se presentó como una buena opción para mi propósito —manifestó encogiendo los hombros, sonando, en eso al menos, para ella, verídico—. Cuando conocí a Anna y supe quién era, sólo me mostré exageradamente atento y galante con ella, ¿quién rechazaría la oportunidad de ganarse el favor de su futura cuñada y desdeñar los beneficios de eso? Nadie —soltó pidiéndole con la mirada que le negara, pero no lo hizo, pues tenía un punto a su favor—. Al observarla durante su coronación y el baile, me hice a la idea que iba a ser difícil ganarla, ni el favor de Anna iba a servirme; y lo contrario sí iba a hacerlo. Así que cambié mi estrategia, ¿cuántas veces uno puede enamorarse con enorme ímpetu en una noche? Muchas, ¿por qué cree que los caballeros asisten al teatro o tienen sus amantes?

Ella se sonrojó por lo que implicaban sus palabras y él soltó una risa por su muestra de modestia. Eso no sirvió, de todas formas, para convencerla, aunque no había acabado.

Claro que lo escuchaba no para estar convencida, sino para presenciar con qué saldría.

—Ese fue mi pensamiento al acercarme a Anna y hacerla creerse enamorada de mí y yo de ella —siguió él, y lo vio atento a su cara, en especial por el contenido de sus palabras, que implicaban a Anna y su intento de hacerla caer con su ingenuidad. —Hacerle una proposición de matrimonio que sabía desde un comienzo iba a ser denegada. —Elsa abrió los ojos—. ¿Se sorprende? —bufó él—. No era un iluso, Elsa. Vi lo mucho que su hermana le importaba y sabía que para evitar que su hermana cometiera un error, usted iba a inmiscuirse en el asunto. Ahí iba a tomar mi oportunidad. Mientras usted querría alejarme de Anna, yo iba a ir acercándome a usted… hasta conseguir mi objetivo principal. Ser su esposo —expresó él y ella abrió la boca por su desfachatez, aunque comprendía que la posibilidad de una corona, para muchos, era un premio difícil de rechazar.

Más de media docena de candidatos se lo habían hecho notar, todos pensando en ser un rey, inconscientes de lo mucho que reclamaba de uno la posición. No se imaginaba que Hans lo supiera, pero con lo listo que era, parecía que le traía sin cuidado.

—Encontrar mi sustituto en el corazón de Anna iba a ser fácil después de eso. Ella se daría cuenta del vínculo entre nosotros dos y nos dejaría el camino libre. Yo, culpable, le buscaría un pretendiente. Asunto arreglado. —Hans abrió las manos acompañando sus palabras, como si todo eso hubiera sido fácil.

Si lo pensaba desde ese punto, era un engaño, pero había quienes urdían planes más diabólicos como comprometer a la mujer en cuestión y orillarla a un matrimonio no deseado. Ahí la herida sería Anna, pero con lo fácil que se creyó enamorada de él en el comienzo, no dudaba que al verlos juntos se habría hecho a un lado.

Él era todo un maestro en analizar a las personas en poco tiempo.

¿Y eso era to… —Aun no termino. —Elsa se calló el gemido de exasperación, pensando si era buena idea continuar ahí, aunque la curiosidad la tuviera enfrascada.

Con ese modo de ser, no podía culpar a Anna por caer en sus redes, siendo el experto que demostraba ser, ni ella, que sabía cómo era él, se creía capaz de ver un punto de quiebre en sus maneras.

—Con lo que no contaba era con sus poderes, Elsa. —Él sonó admirado y frustrado a partes iguales. —La magnitud de ellos me sobrepasó. Al ver los efectos que tenía en el pueblo, decidí hacerme útil y ganarme puntos, la aprobación de los habitantes, mientras pensaba cómo proceder inteligentemente. Tenía que actuar con astucia. Ya Anna se había ido tras usted y no tenía que mantener la charada de su enamorado, de momento. —Hizo una pausa y bebió de su té, dejándola en ascuas—. Excepto que, cuando el caballo volvió sin ella, temí, por primera vez, de lo que usted era capaz de hacer. Si había visto el afecto cuando la miraba, saber que le había hecho daño a quien quería, me puso en alerta. Y decidí que iba a hacer cualquier cosa para no echar a perder la única oportunidad de ser rey, el rey de Arendelle que no deseaba ser usted, Elsa, no perder la oportunidad de ser alguien.

«Esa ha sido mi única debilidad, hago lo que sea para ser alguien en la vida, no un simple décimo tercer hijo, o contar en la vida de los demás —dijo él con un bufido—. Muchos años traté de que mis padres, mis hermanos me miraran, que les importara. Así que tomé la decisión de ir por usted y ver si podía convencerla de acabar el invierno. —Hans dejó escapar una risa—. Me imaginaba que Anna habría ido llena de reproches por su abandono y el secreto que había guardado a ella, iba a ir plagada de dolor pensando en la historia de las dos, utilizando argumentos con base a eso, y rogarle que acabara el invierno; esa no era manera de abordar la situación.

Él no podía asombrarla más, porque algo parecido sucedió con Anna. Casi hasta creía que él tenía poderes para hacer eso u ojos en todas partes.

Hans se inclinó con los brazos apoyados en los reposabrazos de la silla. —Tampoco tenía mucha experiencia yo, pero iba a intentarlo. Y vi que los hombres de Weselton iban dispuestos a mucho más que hablar. Eso no podía permitirlo, iba a significar que la situación se pondría delicada en Arendelle… Tenía que mantenerla con vida y a mi favor —declaró Hans con bastante sentimiento de defensa—. Y otra vez sentí temor al ver lo que iba a hacer a los matones de Weselton, mi temor y las esperanzas de ser alguien en Arendelle, hablaron por mí. _Por eso le pedí que no fuera un monstruo_. Aunque el que le dieran muerte pudiera usarlo en mi provecho, pero iba a ser más difícil y debía haber el modo de convencerla de que acabara con el invierno, se me daba bien hacer a los demás entrar en razón.

Casi sonó a eufemismo, porque lo que trataba de decir era lo bueno que era manipulando a los demás, aunque esa vez no dependía de sus palabras.

—La llevé al castillo porque era lo más adecuado —continuó Hans—, la vigilaría hasta que hubiera una salida a la situación. Era mi baza de buena suerte. Quería dedicar mi tiempo a pensar, a analizar todo con detenimiento.

Él puso los ojos en blanco.

—No conté con que Anna volvería deseando un beso de amor, ¿un beso de amor? —repitió con voz sarcástica—. ¿Cuándo el amor ha servido para evitar la muerte? Nunca, mucho más que eso, la adelanta. —Ahí se equivocaba, porque a las dos sirvió. —Más bien, ¿quién creería que el amor es capaz de todo?, hay cosas más allá de nuestro control. ¿Por qué poner en el amor, o, mejor dicho, en un beso de amor, las esperanzas de detener lo que estaba pasando? Un beso no soluciona nada.

La crudeza en la voz del hombre le ocasionó un estremecimiento en la piel.

—La aparición de Anna fue tan inesperada que me dejó sin salidas, ella estaba mal ahí. Mi cinismo, dado por mi propia experiencia con el amor, me guió, además de la desesperación porque la situación empeoraba. —Él soltó una risa seca—. ¡Tuve que hablar! Ahí sí fui un iluso, creí que ella moriría y que nadie nunca oiría lo que yo había planeado. Fue mi inconsciencia y casi probar las mieles del triunfo, lo que me hizo abrir la boca. ¡Tonto de mí! —Exclamó negando, como si todavía no creyera lo que había hecho—. En ella dejé entrever mi frustración y mi odio hacia usted, Elsa. Usted que lo tenía todo y lo arruinaba. ¡Una familia a quien le importaba, un reino que clamaba por usted y un poder que podía hacer que los demás se arrodillaran a sus pies! Ella era su hermana y sabía que su muerte iba a dolerle, y me regocijé en el dolor de Anna pensando que _era el suyo_. —Hans la señaló, con la voz impregnada de frustración, que ella sintió en todo su cuerpo, creyendo el desprecio que ella le provocaba y que no daba a entrever al mencionar a Anna—. No me dirá que alguna vez no ha sido cruel con alguien, cegada por la rabia. Hacemos las peores cosas nublados por nuestras emociones, Elsa.

«Por eso apagué el fuego y la dejé ahí. Y fingí con los dignatarios para que creyeran en mí, nadie iba a negar mis palabras —Hans suspiró—, mis actos sólo iban a demostrar que tenía los mejores intereses de Arendelle en mente. Pero hasta matarla, cuando todo daba muestras de empeorar y no mejorar, podía hacerme el héroe y salvador ante todos, luego de que traté de razonar con usted al llevarla al calabozo. —Ella no pudo evitar el que un jadeo escapara de su boca. Todo se volvía tan lineal para él, sin importar que no lo tuviera planeado. Solo en fondo, podía ser que después de años para pensarlo y tener idea de cómo decirlo, pareciera así. Aunque dudaba que él supiera que iba a tener una oportunidad de hablar. Entendió que era cierto que ella, al ir ahí, estuvo en una posición de desventaja. Ya no seguiría impulsos. El ser libre y eso, mostraban que le iba mal si no lo pensaba bien. —Elsa, no se asombre, mi manera de pensar se acomodaba a la situación. —Ella cerró la boca, que mantenía abierta.

—Al saber desaparecida a Anna, sólo me quedaba usted. Y el invierno empeoró. Si usted no podía terminar el invierno, _yo iba a hacerlo_ —remarcó en un tono arrogante—. Incluso si eso incluyera matarla. ¿Qué era su vida? Yo había estudiado la guerra, sabía que el fin justificaba los medios. —Oh, su padre también lo creía, y ella igual, de otro modo no hubiera tenido puertas cerradas ni cuartos solitarios, por el bienestar de su familia—. Sabía que las naciones no veían a mal sacrificar a una sola persona, por el bienestar de muchas. —Así era—. Usted lo sabe, es consciente de eso. Lo haría de estar en mi lugar. —Tal vez, aunque si pudiera evitar solo una… No podía ser hipócrita como él, porque pensó en la muerte por una afronta personal y no la de un pueblo entero, si bien era la reina y afectaba a todos… pero en su momento valía.

¿Estaba justificando a Hans?

Era muy bueno, sin duda. No caería en eso, era su intención, seguro. Aunque le generó dudas, que su cerebro no pudo ignorar.

—Era una vida por muchas. Si la mataba y acababa el feroz invierno, que la misma causante no sabía cómo terminar, iba a ser el héroe. _Iba a ser alguien_. —Volvió a remarcar él, haciéndole preguntarse lo importante que era eso para Hans y lo que significaba—. Y probablemente se me recompensaría con el reino que había salvado. Sólo para eso era su muerte. Para salvar a Arendelle. Iba a tener el poder de tomar las decisiones de lo que ocurriera con otras personas y no los demás conmigo.

Hans tragó y suspiró, ella esperó, con mucha avidez, a que continuara. No le pasaba por la cabeza irse sin que concluyera, aunque debía huir porque él estaba jugando con ella, logrando influir.

Pero había llegado a un punto importante en la historia.

—Mi crueldad hacia usted en los últimos instantes fue mucha; sí. Pero no tenía mi compasión por lo que había hecho, había sido más egoísta que yo… —ella bufó—…y le importaban tan poco las cosas por las que yo hubiera dado tanto… no hacía el más mínimo esfuerzo de parar la situación, yo era quien se esforzaba en hacerlo. Usted sólo huía, ¡huía! —Le reclamó, y ella consiguió sentirse abochornada, pese a que lo hizo por el bien de Arendelle…—. Y el reino que se le había dado por derecho de nacimiento sufría sus decisiones, Elsa. Iba a mancharme las manos por una mujer que estaba llevando al congelamiento a su reino, que por sus acciones había ocasionado la muerte de dos personas —para entonces era ese número, las secuelas fueron las que cobraron otros. Hasta ella sufrió de gripe, donde surgieron los snowgies—, y la cifra iba a sufrir por las enfermedades de otras. ¿Estaba mal queriendo acabar con usted, Elsa?

Agradeció que fuera una pregunta retórica, porque tampoco sabía decir qué habría de responder.

—Mis manos iban a tener su sangre, iba a cargar con la muerte de su hermana en mi conciencia, admito parte de la culpa por ser cruel con ella en el momento, aunque yo no la llevé a ese estado y no había solución para eso —dijo recordándole su culpa—. ¿Si no se podía finalizar el invierno, así como así? ¿Cómo había posibilidad para el encantamiento de Anna? —Reflexionó él en voz alta—. Pero la muerte de usted no iba a lamentarla mucho, aunque sí me iba a pesar. Iba a cargarla en la conciencia, iba a matar a alguien, iba a ser un asesino. No crea que iba a salir indemne de la situación, Elsa. Ser asesino iba a pesarme, poco menos que lo que hice con Anna, que fue todo crueldad, solo para obtener un reino. Iba a obtener mi reino, ¿a costa de qué? —Hans negó. —Así han surgido muchas naciones, ¿así, Elsa? —De la sangre de muchos se crearon grandes naciones, pero ya habían pasado muchos años desde eso y las personas eran diferentes, ¿no? —Yo no quería ser de esos, pero no había otra salida. Estudié mucho el arte de la guerra, pero nunca me vi en la posición de mover un dedo para matar a alguien. Las Islas del Sur son muy pacíficas, como puede ver en esta humilde visita que hace.

«Yo sólo me adapté a las circunstancias, Elsa. Tengo moral, y por ella admito que tratar de matarla estuvo mal, aunque el fin justificara los medios… Lo de Anna, no tiene palabras. Pero no respondo de aventajarme durante los acontecimientos. Se regocijan de verme como el malo, ¿ _qué hice_? ¿Tratar de asesinarte? —cuestionó con cejas alzadas, tuteándola por primera vez—. Tú eras la causa de que Arendelle se estuviera acabando. Y no hacías nada para arreglarlo, huías y lo empeorabas. Otros estarían de acuerdo en que, si no podía detenérsele, había que acabársele, ¿por qué mataban a las que consideraban brujas? Por el pensamiento de lo que sus acciones podían hacer.

Él mantuvo el silencio por unos instantes, con la mirada velada.

—Ahora. —Suspiró Hans—. ¿Qué excusa hay, Elsa? ¿Que tratara de matarte? De haber estado en mi lugar, lo habrías hecho. —Ella arrugó el ceño, recordando cuando quiso defenderse del hombre de Weselton, pero no contaba. Y ella no habría alzado una espada contra alguien como ella—. No seas cínica con tu expresión de oveja inocente, que los lobos se ocultan tras su piel. De estar en esa posición, tú habrías hecho lo mismo. Matarme para salvar a tu reino. ¿No lo piensas ahora? Seguro solo en condenarme, o no, por lo que piensas que hice, Elsa. ¿Por no auxiliar a tu hermana, sabiendo que no serviría de nada, cuando tú la dañaste sabiendo que no había reparo? ¿Y por intentar matarte para acabar con el congelamiento? ¿O porque te recuerdo todo eso?

«No estarías siendo mejor que yo, Elsa. Yo tenía motivo de peso para tu posible asesinato. Eras tú o muchos, ¿qué decisión era la adecuada? Por adecuada no quiero decir que estuviera bien, pero era la mejor para muchos. —Hans cerró los ojos—. Y seguro te cuestionaste cuando me dieron mi castigo, pensando que merecía la muerte por un posible regicidio. ¿Cuál sería la excusa de matarme? ¿Absolver tu alma? O más profundo, ¿la venganza? Si vemos todo desde tu perspectiva, la "siempre buena", la supuesta buena, claro que soy el ser más ruin, el asesino. Si lo hacemos desde la mía ¿el héroe? ¿quizá?, ¿el sacrificado? ¿el luchador? ¿el iluso fanático creyente de que el bien justifica los medios?

Se negó a pensar y actuar por lo que él estaba diciendo, solamente era su manera de pensar.

—¿Qué pasas si juzgamos analizando los hechos sin tomar partido, sin ideologías en el medio? Ahí soy el aprovechado y el obstinado. Soy el humano. Con sus aciertos y sus errores. Muchos errores y muchos demonios. Soy el que lucha por una causa que cree, el que piensa en sí mismo y a veces en los otros. El que lo da todo hasta ganar o cumplir sus propósitos, el que toma una salida si se le cierra otra, el que busca soluciones a las situaciones sin importar el qué. El que se equivoca en lo que hace, el que no piensa cuando tiene un propósito en mente y hace cosas de las que luego tiene la capacidad de reflexionar, si es que puede o quiere. —Abrió los ojos—. En el punto medio sería el malo si desde el instante en que salí de aquí con la idea de ir a tu reino, hubiera tenido como objetivo matarte para hacerme con el reino, sería el bueno si me hubiera dedicado a llegar sólo con la idea de conocer a la reina y me hubiera enamorado de ti al verte y hubiera hecho de todo para enamorarte, equivocándose en sus actos para hacer lo posible por obtener tu atención.

«Pero ninguno de esos es mi caso. Yo fui con el propósito de casarme contigo, deseando ser alguien, el rey, y gobernar de la mejor manera posible. Si yo hubiera tenido la oportunidad, así habría sido. Pero nada sucedió así y la balanza se inclinó en mi contra sin posibilidad de mostrar mis intenciones finales, ser el rey, con la responsabilidad que ello conllevaba.

Hans se puso en pie y se apoyó en el librero, mirándola desde arriba, haciéndola creer que su objetivo era intimidarla y ponerse en una posición de verdugo.

—Existe mi verdad, su verdad y la verdad, Elsa. ¿Cuál es la que debemos tomar? Si piensa lo mismo que yo —dijo él, volviendo a la formalidad—, responda esto. ¿Por qué cree que acepté mi condena en las Islas del Sur por lo que hice sin réplica ni escape? ¿Por qué cree que mi juicio no implicó la muerte o el exilio, sino hacer servicio sucio, para analizar la inmensidad de mis acciones?

Ella lo miró a los ojos esperando su respuesta.

—Porque se me juzgó con todas las cartas sobre la mesa —expuso él con calma.

Elsa se quedó muda sin llegar a creer eso, pensando más bien que su posición le protegía y que su padre había dicho y hecho cosas para salvarlos, aun si el ministro francés presentó los hechos y uno de sus dignatarios fue con las declaraciones de su hermana y ella y su propia visión de la situación.

—No es mejor que yo, Majestad; pero por lo menos yo no niego mi verdadera forma de ser —Elsa frunció el ceño—. Sé que me cegó mi meta y mi soberbia. ¿Y usted? Piénselo, si ponemos en tela de juicio lo que hizo, ¿saldría bien parada? ¿seguiría siendo la buena? Fue un accidente que personas murieran, pero, ¿no se le ocurrió pensar que al liberarse usted, de sus poderes y sus obligaciones, de sus ataduras, eso no iba a tener consecuencias? —Él la hizo palidecer y muda lo contempló volver a sentarse, en tranquilidad, después de haber soltado aquellas palabras que comenzaron a agitarla por dentro—. Si hubiera hecho de lado sus responsabilidades, las consecuencias habrían sido para el reino; irónicamente usted quería huir de ellas, y yo tenerlas. Esa era la primera repercusión de mí para usted.

«Al liberar sus poderes, ¿era posible que alguien, además de usted, fuera capaz de soportar tan bajas temperaturas? —No. —Y no hizo nada para detenerlo, no se esforzó, se refugió en su torre de cristal. Huyó cuando se le pedía afrontar sus acciones, solucionarlas. Al llevarla al castillo, dijo que no sabía cómo parar el invierno, ¡y no hizo un mínimo esfuerzo por intentarlo! O, por lo menos, no mostró grandes esfuerzos —agregó, pudiendo cortar su réplica, pero ella seguía muda, encajando algunas palabras en su cabeza, porque parte de su argumento tenía razón—. Y tampoco pensó que todos sufrían, _no simplemente usted_. Sólo se encerraba en que era la culpable y que no sabía qué hacer, en que sufría por lo que hizo a su hermana y porque no podía tener una vida normal, o porque no controlaba sus poderes, o por todos esos años.

Elsa apretó las manos sobre su regazo, obligándose a mantener la mirada, aunque las frases de él se clavaban como cristales en su pecho. Él estaba haciéndolo ver una verdad que no quería admitir en el fondo, con algunas cosas que no tomó nunca en cuenta.

Más porque disfrutó enormemente creando su castillo, liberando sus poderes.

—¡Usted, usted, usted! ¡Eso es ser egoísta! —exclamó Hans, con las manos en alto.

Sí, una parte de ella había sido egoísta, con tal de ser libre.

—También fue egoísta como yo, aunque la situación difería. Sí, somos muy opuestos. Ahora, y para muchos, yo soy el malo, Elsa. —Le dijo él, muy calmado—. A veces es más sencillo juzgar a otros pensándonos los buenos, creyendo que nuestras posturas son las correctas. A las personas nos gusta juzgar con nuestro propio código moral, y nos sentimos a gusto cuando los demás _salen mal parados_ con ellos, pero cuando nosotros somos el objeto en la mira, todo lo que hagamos tiene justificación. Lo mío ya sé que no lo tuvo, y he pagado por eso.

Ella cerró más fuerte los puños, tentada a bajar la mirada para notar si sus emociones podrían dejar salir una explosión de magia, dirigida al rostro de aquel sujeto.

—Dígame, ¿soy enteramente malo? ¿Es justo que se me considere así? Piénselo. Y esperaré su respuesta inmediata a si soy apto para ser el supervisor de las flotas.

Hans le devolvió al motivo que la llevó ahí y que había olvidado, haciéndola pensar en qué argumento podía utilizar a cambio.

—Y por si surge la pregunta de por qué hice creer que mis hermanos eran inadecuados —interrumpió él sus pensamientos. Anna había dicho algo así alguna vez, pero desde Kristoff no hablaba mucho de Hans y no sabía lo de la nueva posición del príncipe. —Es cierto, mentí haciendo creer que todos mis hermanos son malos; sólo tres de ellos lo fueron, pero la ignorancia también causa mella en una persona. No puede culpárseles tampoco, doce hermanos es mucho. Prestar atención a tantos, cuando tienes tu propia familia y obligaciones, es imposible. —Él suspiró—. Con los tres que me hicieron crueles bromas, eso es lo que los hermanos hacen, cuando son personas a las que se les enseña que sus acciones son justificadas y que lo pueden todo. En parte, yo también aprendí de eso… sólo que nunca lo apliqué y cuando tuve la oportunidad de hacerlo, me sentí el todopoderoso, hice y deshice a mi conveniencia. Fui maquiavélico. —Hans sonrió ladinamente. —Reina Elsa. No soy perfecto, cargo con mucho a mis espaldas que me hacen ser quien soy hoy, y por ello a veces puedo ser malo, sé que debo evitarlo, y en ocasiones trato, aunque no siempre lo logro. Siéntase tranquila, por lo menos, en que no fingiré ser un santo, _lo que ve, es lo que hay_. Solo no lleve sus motivos personales muy lejos, Majestad, porque soy el mejor para la tarea que me encargaron y dos reinos podrían verse afectados. —Él abrió y cerró la boca dos veces. —Disfrute de su estancia —concluyó sin más.

Como si nada, él se fue, aunque ella no iba a soportar más su presencia. Menos cuando le dejaba a ella sintiéndose como si todo en ella hubiera dado vueltas, sin la oportunidad de responder a lo que él le había dicho.

Se decía, de todos modos, que cualquier cosa que dijera, él la podría responder... incluso con un comentario que ella no sabía si estaba preparada para recibir o replicar. Si hubiera abierto la boca en medio de su discurso, tal vez habría salido peor parada que ahora, en que él había hecho uso de una retórica que la había confundido y le había asombrado su capacidad para hacerla dudar. O tal vez, en ese momento no sabía qué creer.

Era impresionante, porque aun sabiendo cómo era él, estaba repitiendo en su mente sus palabras, orillándola a cuestionar.

Elsa agitó su cabeza.

No esperaba que el encuentro de los dos se diera de ese modo, ni haber ido en búsqueda de explicaciones de su cargo, solo para obtener palabras referentes a otro asunto.

Hans no lograría su objetivo de hacerle cambiar de opinión sobre él, se dijo saliendo también de la habitación... aunque su mente no consiguiera borrar sus palabras y hacerla pensar durante largo tiempo.

* * *

 **NA2:** _Cuando acabé esto no supe en qué posición estaba, ja,ja. Ni tanto así, pero al menos desde el punto de vista quería sacar la duda si él lo decía sincero o si estaba haciéndolo con dobles intenciones._

 _No consideré que Elsa dijese algo más, tratando de pensar un poco en cómo podría ser su personalidad, aunque también por eso de que por la conmoción y la impresión no sabía qué responder, y con alguien taimado como él cualquier argumento, como en la ley, sería utilizado en su contra._

 _Lo que sí no pensé es que sería tan largo._

 _Gracias por leer, reparto besitos, Karo._


End file.
